Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres
Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres is the fiftieth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fifth episode of Season 4. It features philanthropist and former talk show host, Oprah Winfrey, rapping against comedienne and talk show host, Ellen DeGeneres. It was released on December 8th, 2014. Cast Rappers Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres November Christine as Oprah Winfrey Cameos Atul Singh and EpicLLOYD as Stedman Graham (body actor and voice actor, respectively) EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter as Dr. Phil (body actor and voice actor, respectively) Lyrics [Note: Ellen DeGeneres is in light blue, Oprah Winfrey is in gold, Dr. Phil is in light brown, and Stedman Graham is in gray.] 'Ellen DeGeneres:' Hey, God. It's me, Ellen. Can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin! When it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant! So if battling me is your intention, I better mention; you're 'bout to get licked by a lesbian! Oh! I'll knock you off of your throne! Take a shot at everything you OWN! I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say: I think you better just leave her alone. You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! 'Oprah Winfrey:' I'm the Queen of TV, and I'm here to destroy ya, So check under your seat, because I got something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah! I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo. You do a week on kittens, And you dance like a chicken who snuck into Drunk Kitchen! You played a fish with brain damage. I'm a nominated actress! Name's synonymous with power; spell it forwards or backwards! 'Ellen DeGeneres:' Yes, you've got that power (power!), and yes, I've got those kittens! (Kittens!) I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens! I like cute things that make people smile, Make everybody feel good for a while! Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild! Kick you right back to the Miracle Mile! I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over! I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa! From ABC to LGBT To NBC and now it's all me! I'm the best emcee and the biggest star, And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! 'Oprah Winfrey:' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll lodge my fabulous shoe up your suit pants, baby! You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya! You drive behind me in a secondhand Porsche! Check the Fortune 500; I'm a media wonder! The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number! Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash, honey! Once you go Oprah, you can't go back! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have only non-fictional people rapping. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have neither Nice Peter nor EpicLLOYD as a main rapper. *Coincidentally, the real Ellen DeGeneres and Oprah Winfrey were together the day before the battle's release.https://twitter.com/TheEllenShow/status/541718331917479936 *Some comments in the "You Decide" sequence are not suggestions for this battle, but instead random suggestions or comments, likely for humorous purposes. *On August 22nd, 2016, "Doing the best at this battle, puts you in the best place for the next one" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Oprah's quote, "Doing the best at this moment puts you in the best place for the next moment." *This battle was originally titled "Oprah vs Ellen", before being changed to include both rappers' last names. Continuity *This is the third battle of Season 4 in which Nice Peter doesn't make a physical appearance, after Zeus vs Thor and Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. *This is the fourth battle that is titled only by the rappers' first names, after Napoleon vs Napoleon, Adam vs Eve, and Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. *This is the fourth woman-vs-woman battle, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, and Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. *This is the fourth battle overall in which both rappers are currently living, the first being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, the second being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and the third being Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. **However, this may be counted as the sixth overall if going by living during the time of release, as Kim Jong-il and Macho Man Randy Savage passed away after their battle and Muhammad Ali passed away after his battle was released. **It is the second woman vs woman battle with this status, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. Production *This is the second battle to use auto-tune for any part of a verse. **Einstein vs Stephen Hawking was the first to use it, but this is the first one to use it not basing the voice in the actual character, as Stephen Hawking uses his computer to talk. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to use abstract backgrounds. *Before this battle's release, Peter wanted Oprah to face a man. *Lauren Flans and November Christine helped write the battle. References *At approximately 1:32 in the video, the scene where Oprah appears behind Ellen is a reference to an event on The Ellen DeGeneres Show where Oprah appears behind Ellen on her monitors to surprise her.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFyXwj9bmsI *A nod to Oprah Winfrey's show in the end is when the announcer repeats the "You decide!" line, as one of her most famous quotes from her show is "You get a car! You get a car! Everybody gets a car!" during one of her giveaways. Errors *Part of Ellen's head (both of the two on the sides) is cut off in the transition between the lines "I think you better just leave her alone" and "You can tell Rachel Ray." *During Oprah's second verse, the caption reads, "Check the fortune 500." As Fortune is a magazine, its title should be capitalized. Related videos Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres. ERB Behind the Scenes TRANSLATED Oprah vs Ellen. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Reference Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Lauren Flans Category:Atul Singh